Weiss Schnee's Death
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: What if Jaune couldn't heal Weiss and Weiss had died?. How will the other characters react to Weiss's death?. You will have to read it to find out.


AN: Hey, y'all. The idea for this One-Shot had just popped into my head. It hurts me to even think about. Please don't hate me for writing this. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Warnings: Major character death. Angst. Tragedy.**

xxxxxx

 **Fandom: RWBY**

xxxxxx

 **Characters: Weiss Schnee. Jaune Arc. Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna. And various other characters.**

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** What if Jaune couldn't heal Weiss and Weiss had died?. How will the other characters react to Weiss's death?. You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

There were people fighting everywhere. Ruby was knocked out and Weiss was fatally wounded. And there was nothing that no could do save her. Absolutely nothing. Jaune was pressing both of his hands on Weiss's wound and she was still bleeding. Ren couldn't believe it either. One of his friends was dying right in front of him and he couldn't do anything for her and it broke him. Ren shakes his head to clear his mind of such dark and unthinkable thoughts. He turns his head to face his friend and teammate.

"Jaune, I'm afraid that there's nothing that we can do for her. I'm sorry, Jaune. I'm so sorry"., Ren tells him, and both are now crying. **'I can't believe it. Weiss is dying and there's nothing that I can do to help her'.,** Jaune thinks to himself. He shakes his head in denial.

"No!. There's gotta be something that I can do. Anything. I can't lose anyone else. I just can't"., Jaune yells at the top of his lungs. And then something happens that nobody that would happen. Both of his hands started glowing white and the brilliant white light covers Weiss's entire body. 'What's this?. What's going on?'., Jaune thinks for a moment, but then the unthinkable happens. His hands stop glowing and the white light completely leaves Weiss's dying body. Jaune just stares at his hands for a moment. And then he looks back to Weiss.

"No!. Come on. What happened. It was working. She was being healed. Come on work, damn it!"., Jaune yells once more. He keeps both of his hands placed on Weiss's stab wound, but nothing works. He's surprised when he feels something grasping at his right shoulder. He turns to see what it is and he sees that it's Ren's left hand that's grasping his right shoulder. Ren looks back to Weiss and then he looks back to Jaune and he shakes his head sadly. He looked down to Weiss's where his hands are placed over Weiss's stab wound and that's when he realizes something that he wishes just wasn't true. Weiss was no longer breathing. Weiss Schnee was dead. He then looks back up from Weiss to Ren.

"I'm so sorry, Jaune, but I'm afraid that she's gone. There's nothing that we can do for her now"., Ren tells Jaune regretfully, he was also wishing that they could have saved Weiss. He was dying inside. Ren wasn't the only one who's heart was breaking. Jaune couldn't help but lay his head softly on Weiss and cry for his fallen friend. Jaune had no idea how long he was crying for until he was gently pulled away from Weiss, but he didn't know who that person was until he had looked over his right shoulder and he finally saw who it was; it was Ruby, with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks and Jaune could tell that Ruby was just as broken inside as he was, maybe more so. He wipes his eyes and then turns around and envelopes her in a hug that they both sorely need at this very moment. Jaune doesn't know how long that he and Ruby are hugging, but he feels as if it's been years. He pulls away from Ruby and he gives her a watery small and Ruby returns it.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. I should have saved her, I should have done something. I didn't do anything. I'm a coward"., Jaune tells Ruby and she's taken aback by his words. **'It's not his fault. He didn't kill her, Cinder did. Good thing she's already dead, or I would have done it myself'.,** Ruby thinks to herself as she regards her friend. She places both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Jaune, it's not your fault!. It's Cinder's fault. She killed Weiss, not you. Don't ever blame yourself. Ever"., Ruby tells him and he nods his head. **'Ruby's right. It's Cinder's fault'.,** Jaune thinks to himself. Jaune looks around and he sees that all of Salam's people have all been defeated.

"Um, Ruby. What happened?"., Jaune asks her and Ruby tells him everything. From Raven killing Cinder to Raven being the Spring Maiden. He's shocked but happy. They talk a little bit more before she and the rest of Team RWBY including Blake, and the remaining members of Team RWBY have wide eyes, tear stained cheeks and expressions of shock, disbelief, sadness, and denial walk past Jaune and Ren Ruby, Blake and Yang walk right over to Weiss and they all hug her body to them and they cry for their fallen friend and teammate.

 **'I just can't believe that Weiss is dead. This can't be real, but it is. I wish I told how I much I truly loved her'.,** Ruby thinks to herself as she mourns the loss of her true love and partner.

 **'No, Oum no. Weiss, you shouldn't be dead. You didn't deserve this. No one does'.,** Blake thinks to herself as she mourns her teammate and best friend.

 **'Oh Weiss. I'm so, so sorry. I wish that it was me instead of you. I would do anything to switch places with you, but I can't. Please forgive me, Weiss'.,** Yang thinks to herself as she mourns the loss of her best friend.

And all the while Ruby, Blake and Yang are mourning over Weiss' body, their allies and friends and family mourn for Weiss as well.

All of the same thoughts and feelings that Weiss's friends are feeling, their allies, friends and family are share them as well. When the police come to pick up what's left of the White Fang and Salam's people, they have the city coroner take Weiss's body. And a few hours later, everyone is questioned by the police, but only the White Fang and Salam's people are arrested and are thrown in jail. Weiss's family is notified of her death and to say that they were beyond devastated and completely torn apart by the news was an understatement of the century and then some. And a few days later, her funeral is held in Atlas. All of her friends and family attend her funeral. And everyone is crying and paying tribute to her. And after the funeral, everyone leaves to see her casket lowered into the ground. Her closest friends and family are the last leave, but before they do, they look at her headstone which reads; "Weiss Schnee. Beloved Daughter And Friend. She will always be in hearts and minds. Rest In Peace"., and many years later when her friends die, they are buried right next to her grave. And in the afterlife, Team's RWBY and JNPR are whole again now and forever more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. I think that this One-Shot is the saddest FanFic that I have ever written. I actually cried while writing it. I hope that I did Weiss Schnee justice. I will update my Attack On Titan FanFic soon. I promise. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
